Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown
Windows Xbox | modes = Single player | genre = Turn-based strategy | series = | platforms = PlayStation 2 Windows Xbox Mobile phones }} Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown is a video game made by Cinemaware and Capcom. It is loosely based on the legend of Robin Hood and remake of Cinemaware's previous very successful game, Defender of the Crown. It is for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Microsoft Windows. Plot It is a time of great unrest in England. With King Richard the Lionheart held for ransom, the evil Prince John seizes the throne, and declares himself the King of England. The entire nation soon falls into civil war as greedy nobles war amongst themselves and Prince John sends forth armies to shackle the country under his unjust rule. In this time of lawlessness, only an outlaw can lead the people to freedom. One man, the embodiment of true honor, vows to save his people and restore peace to the land. This man is known as Robin Hood. From the small-scale skirmishes with the Sheriff of Nottingham in Sherwood Forest, Robin finds himself drawn into the larger battlefields of England, and the hero of the poor must become the savior of an entire nation. Gameplay Robin Hood is a blend of role-playing and turn-based strategy combined with action sequences. As Robin Hood, the player must: *Fund the war effort by lightening the purses of traveling merchants in archery ambushes. *Lay siege to castles using mighty siege engines and Greek Fire. *Joust in tournaments for fame, fortune and land. *Conquer England’s 38 territories by commanding troops on the battlefield and manage Robin’s growing armies. *Sword fight through battlements, catacombs and towers in search of treasure - or to rescue a damsel-in-distress. The game also features: *Special events, multiple goals and non-linear gameplay. *A story of action, drama, romance and adventure. *Twenty minutes of rendered cutscenes and a full hour of recorded voice acting. *8 different alternate game endings depending on the player's actions through the game. Reception The game garnered mixed reception, receiving middling to good reviews. IGN gave it a 7.1 (Good) rating, stating "With all the elements that come into play, Defender of the Crown is overly enjoyable — especially for fans of strategy titles".Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown review from IGN In contrast, JeuxVideo.com (French) gave it 11 out of 20, stating "too much wanting to diversify, you lose a little all the charm and richness of different styles... we are not in the presence of a graphically stunning title".Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown review from JeuxVideo.com ActionTrip, while praising the graphics and quality of the dialog gave it a 5.5 (okay) review stating "it fails to sufficiently advance the original's simplistic gameplay. The end result is a very short and naive game".Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown Review from ActionTrip.com Gamespot.com gave the game a 6.0 (fair) rating, and only recommended it for "die hard fans of the original".Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (XBOX) from GameSpot Cast * Robin Hood- Greg Ellis * Maid Marian- Edychta Brytcha * Little John- John Cygan * Wilfred of Ivanhoe- Peter Jessop * Friar Tuck- Alan Sherman * Will Scarlet- Adrian Neil * Prince John- Grant Albrecht * Guy of Gisbourne- Richard Green * Sheriff of Nottingham- Martin Jarvis * Merchant- David Lodge References External links * Official product page * Category:2003 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Mobile games Category:PlayStation 2 games Defender of the Crown Category:Video games set in the Middle Ages Category:Turn-based strategy video games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Video games developed in the United States